Butorega of Drowningpit
WIP Introduction Butorega of Drwoningpit is a female Drow, but was reborn as one by the effects of a Devil Fruit. Despite being reborn into a new Womb Butorega kept her sense of self and as a result she grew up with a great distaste for Drow culture, their way of being, and Spiders. How she fucking hated the GOD DAMN SPIDERS! Eventually her city decided that they were going to sacrifice this rouge and spider hating Drow. As a result she fled, but fleeing with your tail between your legs was not in Butorega's nature. So she pulled out some old maps, took her fist, and punched a hole into a wall that lead to the ocean. The sea traveled thought a series of hidden tunnels to flood her once homeland of Pittokus. Since she was the, to her knowledge, only survivor she renamed the place Drowingpit, and left to the surface world of seas. Appearance Butorega has flawless light purple skin that is as flawless as silk, and as strong as steel. Her body is a living artwork of toned muscles and voluptuous curves. Her face is angular shape with a small scar on the right side of her chin. Her eyes are a perfect almond shape, and a fearsome grey only associated with wolves. Her hair is a pure silver color and flows like a river from the top of her head to her lower back. She keeps it tied up in bun when she is in combat, and when not she keeps it in a top not style pony tail. On a normal day Butorega wears a smooth spider silk dress as a undergarment. It runs from her delicate neck all the way down to her upper thigh. Over that she wears a common linen shirt, and a pair of dragon leather pants. It has to be dragon leather. Butorega refuses to wear any leather pants other than dragon leather. Her boots go up to her knee and her hands are protected by leather gloves. On her left hip is her battle axe, Kobe . Not far away is usually her massive two handed war axe Midguard. When going to battle she wears a padded spider silk undergarment, and padded spider silk pants. She then places on a suit of Dragon Steel mail. Over that she wears her sea stone plate armor. The armor is tailor crafted to her body giving her prefect protection and mobility. She also carries her sea stone greatshiled. It is designed like a oversize kite shield with a center grip. On the front of it is a relief of a snake consuming a gigantic spider. The is the very item that got her marked for sacrifice back in her homeland. Personality Butorega is a snake. She was not originally a Drow, but she grew up as one. Treachery and betrayal are common , and Butorega expects that from everyone she meets. Loyalty last as long as it is convent. She will fight beside her allies to the last, but she won't stick her neck out for them. To make it simple. If they are attacked she will aid and defend them. If they are doing the attacking and did not ask her before they did the attack she will simply let them get themselves slaughtered. If a powerful enemy is after one of her crew mates and that crew mate is useless to the Crew, she will throw them overboard. If that crew member is useful and does their job she will help defend them. Butorega is not without heart. The main reason she drowned her city was because she hated their ways. In the defense of children she will act with passion. Usefulness or not. The same goes for young men. She has a soft spot for young men. This is due to her Drow upbringing. The gender roles in their society are flipped. Men are looked down upon as the weaker and women as the stronger. From her view point a young man is the same as a young women. They should be protected, defended, and valued. Making a young man cry is seen as a great offense to her. Powers and Abilities 'Physical Abilities' *'Supernatural Strength -'''Butorega is stronger than most giants. A feat of strength that she proved shen she was cracked the sea barrier that protected the Drowningpit from the ocean with a single punch. In battle she once picked up a marine Warship and tossed it across a island to create a hole inside of a marine fort. She also ripped open the jaws of a sea king, and has thrown a pillar form one island to another and rode on it as transport. *'Supernatural Endurance - After flooding the Drowningpit Butorega swam thought the sea water thought a series of tunnels back to her hide out. The entire trip took a hour. Not only that , but after this feat of supernatural endurnace she was forced to fight her way thought a hive of giant ants, which she accidentally tunneled into. Battling thought the hive and reaching the surface took her a full twenty four hours. After that she engaged into battles with the marine forces on the island, and completed her legendary strength feat of throwing a battle ship into a fort. *'Supernatural Durability -' She did everything listed above without her legendary armor. Most marine attacks could not even pierce her steel like skin, or her chiseled muscles. The attacks that would were repelled by her haki. *'Supernatural Reflexes -' Butorega is fast enough to react to a lighting bolt being shot at her by a dragon. She once defeated a teleporting elf warrior. The man would teleport behind her or to her side and attack with his blade. Butorega was able to rely on her reflexes alone to dodge and counter his series of attacks. *'Supernatural Agility - '''I don't have any feats for this. trust me she is on that level. *'Monstrous Speed - 'She is fast enough to chase down a bullet and throw it back at the marine who shot it. *'Supernatural Senses - 'As a Drow Butorega has been trained to fight in complete darkness. She can navigate on sound alone, and even use sound as a way to see her surroundings. Her sense of smell is so keen she can pick up on odorless poisons, and her taste is so good she can tell every ingredient placed in her food. 'Martial Arts *'Axe Combat' Butorega is a master of the two handed axe, the one handed axe, and the dual axe fighting styles. In the Drowningpit most Drow learned to fight with slender blades, two of them to be exact. Butorega, born again from the surface world this was not her cup of tea. In her first life she was a axe men, and in her second she would be a axe women. The weapon master of her house was surprise to find her obsession with axes, but delighted when he saw her skill. When teaching her to fight with the axe Weapon Master made sure to drill her and train her in all forms of axe combat. He needed her to be skilled and ready to fight with a axe in every situation. Despite this Butorega favors the Great Axe and it's glorious two handed wide swings. However she is capable of throwing a axe and cutting the legs of a spider, which she made a game of. She can fight axe and shield better than Weapon Master himself. Her twin axe skills are lacking, but that is more due to her preference of using a axe with two hands rather than one. Her single hand axe skills are on par with her duel axe skills. This is due to her switching between single hand and two hand with her great axe in combat. *'Great Shield Combat '- The Flail is a offensive weapon of devastating power. However it is lacking in defense. In order to make up for this one would naturally carry a shield. Butorega, eager to wield her favored weapon carries a shield for that very reason. Her skill with her shield is on the level of a Master. Most people simply block with a shield and try to beat their opponent back with their weapon. Butorega took the shield to a new level. With her skill level she can use her great shield to parry enemy attacks and leave them exposed for a fearsome counter. She can slam her shield into her opponents to stun them. She can bash them with the shield to make their heads explode from the force or if they are not dead open them up for other attacks. She can throw her shield at her opponents and angle it just right for it to return to her. *'Armored Combat '- Butorega is a Master of armored Combat. She has been training to fight in armor since she was a child. As training she was wrapped in heavy spider webs that made moving difficult. The spider webs mimic the shape of armor and how it pulled on the body. Her entire life she has been taught how to move, sneak, and fight in full armor. As a result she is at the master level of armor combat. With but a glance she can tell if a attack can break thought her armor. She knows which part of the armor will suffer the most from taking a hit. She can use her armor as a shield and a weapon in battle. She can block with the thicker parts of her armor and use it as a opportunity to open up a counter attack. She can bash her enemies with the elbow guards, or with her chest if it is a option. Knowledge of her weak points allows her to predict her enemies moves and counter their attacks. *'Way of The Spider' - The Way of the Spider is a Combat martial art that focus mainly on grappling and combat strikes. Butorega is a expert in it's user and she incorporates it in both her offense and defensive stratagems. 'Axe Combat Special Moves' *'Brutal Critical' - A powerful axe swing that creates a think flying slash that follows the arc of the axe. This allows the axe to cut past the length of the weapon. *'Great World Wind -' Butorega is capable of spinning her axe and creating world winds as a result of it. She cans pin it forward to create a world wind that shoots forward from her grabbing objects, and people, and spinning them around in a cyclone that shoots forward. She can spin it around her and above her head to create a standard world wind. This world wind rages around her picking up her enemies and cutting them into pieces. She can use this same move to semi fly if she is in the air when she is using it. By spinning her axe she is able to fly like a helicopter for a short amount of time. She is also capable of using this move in water to have the same effect, but with water. *'Lighting Axe -' Butorega is capable of swinging her axe with so much force that the impact creates lighting. *'Fire Axe '- Butorega is capable of swinging her weapon thought the air with so much speed and force that the friction causes the air to catch on fire. This allows her axe to catch a blaze and strike her opponent like a descending meteorite. 'Spirit Medium' It is common in Drow society for Drow women to become spirit mediums. They lean to call upon the great spirit of the Spider and use her abilities to fight in battle. It is similar to a swordsmen calling upon spirits in their sword play. A example of this would be Zoro Asura where he gains three head, nine arms and nine swords. The Drow call upon the spirit of the spider and channel it's power thought their haki. This allows them to perform extraordinary feats and moves that almost seem like magic. Butorega was also trained in this art, thought she did not favor the spider. Instead she ended up channeling the spirit of the Black Serpent. This was, unprecedented, and strange in Drow society. The Black Serpent was known to the Drow. It was a lesser spirit that was often summoned by male swordsmen and has been looked down upon by the Theocracy. For a female and a medium to embody this spirit was laughable. As a result Butorega was looked down upon as a Spirit Medium, however her application of the serpent soon changed that. She went from laughing stock to feared opponent very quickly. 'The Way of The Black Serpent' *'Black Medusa '- Black Medusa is a move where Butorega calls upon the black serpent. Her eyes turn serpent like and her hair begins to move on its own. Her haki turns her hair black and they gain a snake appearance. If one is looking from a recording or from far they won't see the snakes, but the floating black hair. The image change is spiritual not real. None the less the black serpents act as snakes and strike out at her enemies. They deflect weapon attacks , and even bite into her opponents. They also have the Black Poison, which is nothing more than parts of her hair breaking off covered in haki. They enter into the blood and turn some of the surrounding blood black as well with their haki. This causes a blood clot that can kill opponents. *'Serpent Strike -' Butorega pulls back and calls upon the serpent. Her muscles then tense like a serpent ready to strike. This move magnifies the speed and power of her strike allowing her to cut down harder, stronger, and larger targets. *'Serpent Walk' - A move that allows Butorega to slither on the ground like a snake. If she is knocked prone she can move like a snake and crawl up objects, and wrap around them as if she was a serpent. She can even do this to large physical attacks. A example would be a giant swinging down at her. She can jump, and grab his arm and start to slither around it like a speeding snake and leap off it like a snake bitting at ones' face. *'Black Spit '- Butorega is capable of spitting for fifty yards. Similar to a spitting snake. The spit is empowered by haki allowing it to hit hard. *'Cold Blooded '- Butorega can lower her heart rate, her body temperature, and taste the air like a snake. This move is useful in hiding in complete darkness when your enemy sees thought heat. She can lower her body temperature to the same as the surface around her to avoid detection. This tactic has it's advantages, but it's draw backs as well. By doing that she loss out in mobility and strength as the low body temperature can't support that movement. She can counter this by using haki to create friction inside of her body to make more heat, but using it comes with great risk. *'Sanke Control '- Butorega has the ability to control snakes with lesser will power than she does. 'Potion Creator' Potions were all the Rage back in the Drowningpit. A Potion was a way to gain extra power without the work of training, and thus it came a common way for warriors to boost their abilities. However Potions were expensive because of their high demand, and the best Potions where fit for a Beast let alone a Drow. As a result Butorega learned to make her own potions. Thought she is far from skilled at it. Butorega only knows how to make three potions. *'The Potion of Life' - A potion that enhances one's natural healing. It lowers the time one needs to remain in bandages by 1/3. If a person needs three days to heal the potion will lower it to one. *'The Potion of Black '- A poison that a Drow can drink to taint their blood. In the late days of Drwoningpit the city was under assault from Vampires. As a result they needed a counter. The Potion of black was that counter. One would drink the potion before they leave home. If they were assaulted by a vampire it would drink their blood, be poisoned, and die. The potion also cured vamperisim if one had not turned. It also made one hell of a prank drink. Pour a little in someones cup and watch them spaz out due to thinking they are deadly poisoned. *'The Potion of The Sea' - The Potion of The Sea is a potion that is actually a powerful acid. The acid is breweed and stored in a special glass. Then a piece of sea stone is add into it. That acid breaks down the sea stone, but not all the way down. It causes it to take on a liquid form. One can poison their weapons with this and stab a user of Devil Fruits. The poison will infect their blood causing them to massively weaken, and most people to lose their powers. Extra Skills *'Expert Tailor' *'Adept Blacksmith' *'Mater Mushroom Grower' *'Novice Wood Carver' *'Master Wood Cutter' *'Adept Shipwhipe ' *'Master Snake Handler ' *'Master Spider Killer' 'Haki' Bushoku Haki Advance Level , capable of using Internal Destruction and Emission Kenbunshoku Haki Basic Level Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Pirate Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Bushoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Main Characters Category:Wild Hunt Pirates